Greatest Christmas
by Vampire of Feeling
Summary: Logan buys Veronica a present. So why is this his best Christmas? Read and Review.


**December 24****th**

It was the Christmas of Veronica's first year at Hurst. She was still dating Piz and she'd forgiven Logan. In fact she and Logan were almost friends. He told her on the first night they spent time together. "I don't care if you love me or hate me I just want to be in your life." She smiled and told him that soon they'd have another falling out and he'd apologize for being an idiot she'd forgive him and everything would go back to normal.

Veronica walked down to Wallace and Piz's room. She didn't even bother to knock. "Hey guys," she smiled.

Wallace and Piz didn't even look up. Veronica felt her cell phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. "Hello?"

It was Logan's voice that answered. "Hey V. I've got something for you. Would you like it now or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Veronica smiled and she could hear a smile in his voice too.

"Uh, surprise me." Logan chuckled.

"Alright but it's a two part surprise then. I want no complaints and if that boyfriend of yours gives you a hard time about accepting gifts from me then tell him to tell me to my face. Look I gotta go so I'll catch you later V."

"Bye." The line went dead. Veronica's smile grew. Logan had a surprise for her. Now she was actually excited about Christmas.

"Girl, when'd you get here?" Wallace asked when he looked up from his books.

"An hour or two ago," Veronica said scowling. "Don't worry I amused myself by thinking about Christmas." She muttered with a smile and a wink.

"Hey babe, I guess that means you've only bin here for five minutes." Veronica scowled again. **Why does he keep calling me babe? It's like he thinks I like it.** Just then a remote control car that looked like Logan's zoomed through the door.

"Cool car." Veronica called out the door. The yellow car ran into her foot twice. She looked down and then did a double take. There was a small black envelope with an intricate silver V on it attached to the hood of the remote controlled car. She took it off and ripped it open.

_Dear V,_

_I know you don't want it but here it is._

_Love Logan._

_P.S I think you'll want to keep these. They'll come in handy later._

Veronica smiled and looked at the two pictures and small CD in her hands. The pictures were different. One of her and Lilly with their faces painted taken at a photo booth at the mall. And the other was of her and Logan taken in the sunset. The second picture was obviously taken by her. Veronica faced the camera and Logan was leaning his head on her shoulder with his arms around her neck. Both pictures were taken when she was happy.

"Who sent you those?" Piz said from behind her, making her jump. Veronica shrugged.

"I have to go boys. I'll see you both tomorrow." She kissed Piz on the lips and Wallace on the cheek before bounding out the door.

When she got home she put the CD on. 'All I want for Christmas is you' started playing. When it finished Logan's voice came on. "Hey V. That was All I Want for Christmas by My Chemical Romance. Merry Christmas V. And I hope you liked it. I love you.

**December 25****th**

It was a little after midnight when Veronica heard a knock at the door. By the time she was up and had thrown a jacket over her pyjamas she heard an engine start and a car drive out of the lot.

Keith Mars walked out of his room with a yawn. "Who'd be coming here at this hour?" When his daughter shrugged he went to answer the door. He returned with a small package wrapped in silver paper. There was another black envelope with another intricate silver V. Keith handed the package to Veronica and she smiled. "Well aren't you going to open it?" Veronica tore open the envelope and a card with a picture of a cute penguin on it fell out.

_Dear V,_

_I know you never said you wanted it and you just told me you liked it so I wanted you to have it. I love you. Always have, always will._

_Logan._

Her hands shook as she took the paper off a small black velvet jewellery box. Veronica's hands shook even more as she opened that. She gasped.

Nestled in the black velvet was a small white gold heart shaped locket with a small diamond in the top right corner and the word _always_ inscribed in elegant script across it.

Veronica pulled it out of the box and put it on. "I have to be somewhere." She kissed her father on the cheek and ran to put on some clothes. Ten minutes, a black and red striped shirt and some dark jeans later Veronica was on the road to the Neptune Grand.

She knocked on his door with a shaking hand. Logan opened the door and spotted the locket around her neck immediately. "Look V, I wasn't trying to break you and Piz up. I swear I just knew you liked it and I bought it months ago."

"I know." She smiled pulling him in to a deep kiss. When they broke apart she spoke again. "It was always you. Always has been. Always will be." Veronica kissed him again and Logan saw the promise in her eyes. She was his. Logan smiled as she disappeared into the elevator. This wasn't a good Christmas. It was a great Christmas.

**December 25****th**** 2019**

Logan looked at his wife and smiled. It was like that Christmas all those years ago. Veronica and Logan were together. Always have been. Always will be.

**A/N: This is a short little one-shot I wrote 'cause I felt like it. I hope you liked it.**

**P.S Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
